Sly Cooper: First Date
by SCKnight14
Summary: Sly and Carmelita have their first date after the defeat of Clock-La.


Sly Cooper: First Date

By SCKnight14

_A/N: This is my story, __Sly Cooper: First Date__. It is based on the events that occurred at the end of Sly Cooper 2. Thus, there maybe some spoilers in here. I hope you enjoy this story! Please rate and review, and no flames!_

_Disclaimer: All original characters and places are the copyrighted property of SCKnight14. Sly Cooper, the game series, Carmelita Fox, the Cooper Gang, and all other characters are the copyrighted property of Sucker Punch. This is a fanfiction work and was written for enjoyment. Once more, all original characters and places are the copyrighted property of SCKnight14. Sly Cooper, the game series, Carmelita Fox, the Cooper Gang, and all other characters are the copyrighted property of Sucker Punch. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sly Cooper stood there looking at the destruction of his family's most despised foe: Clockwerk, who had been resurrected as Clock-La by the megalomaniacal Captain Neyla, a treacherous and backstabbing tiger. The Klaww Gang had been defeated, and the Clockwerk pieces lay in heaps. However, Neyla's evil had almost cost Sly the life of his best friend, Bentley. Sly held the Hate Chip, the source of all of Clockwerk's evil. For some reason, the Clockwerk parts were still pristine, as if time itself could not touch the remains of the sinister owl.

Suddenly, an Interpol copter landed nearby. Stepping out was Carmelita Fox, who had been framed by Neyla. _"Damn, I missed out on the action and the chance to get in a few shots at Clock-La."_ Carmelita walked towards Sly and his gang. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the wreckage. "Well, Sly," she said, "When you destroy an _ejo de_, you really do it." Sly shrugged his shoulders. Carmelita looked at the wreckage once more. "Wait, where's Neyla? Where's that little wench?" Sly handed the vixen the Hate Chip. Carmelita glared at the chip. She threw the Hate Chip to the ground and slammed her booted foot onto it. Sly and Carmelita could have sworn that they had heard both Clockwerk and Neyla screaming and cursing in unison. Before their eyes, the remains of Clockwerk began to age and rust. It was as if time had finally caught up to the old bird.

Sly looked at the decaying remains and then looked at Carmelita. _"Ironic, that the person who would free my family from Clockwerk's curse would be a cop. That is something to tell my children one day."_ Sly smiled. Then, suddenly, Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and pointed it at the Cooper Gang.

"All of you are under arrest," she informed them loudly. Sly then looked at his friends. Bentley was unconscious from having his legs broken by Clock-La's beak. Murray's eyes were tearing up. Sly sighed.

"Carmelita, let them go," he said.

"What," she asked, baffled.

"Look at them!" Carmelita looked at Bentley and Murray. Murray was covered with scraps, bruises, and cuts, not to mention a black eye. Bentley's glasses were broken and his legs were bent in unnatural ways. Carmelita then looked at Sly. His mask was no longer on him as it had been torn off during his descent during his battle with Clock-La. Now, his natural furred mask was the only thing he wore on his face. Half of the right sleeve of his blue shirt was torn completely off. Dried blood coated his left shoulder. Carmelita prayed that he wasn't badly hurt. She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Please, let them go, and you can have…me." That statement shocked Murray.

"Sly, don't," Murray begged him.

Sly held up a hand before saying, "Murray, you and Bentley are both hurt. I can't let you get anymore hurt. Clockwerk was my enemy, and I put you into harm's way." Murray was going to argue, but Sly continued, "In a way, Clockwerk's curse of hurting my family carried over to my new family. Just go both of you, please." Murray was hurt. Bentley, who had just regained partial consciousness, was also hurt. Sly turned back to Carmelita. "Both of you go, before the police come," she said.

Sly sat down on a piece of rubble, watching his friends walk away, leaving their gear behind. Sly began to cry, sobbing with his face in his hands. Carmelita walked over to him and pulled his face out of his hands. She wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "It's alright Ringtails. You did the right thing." Suddenly, many patrol cars came thundering towards them. Out of one of the cars came Chief Barkley. Carmelita smiled and walked over to the badger. "Carmelita, what in the world is going on here?"

Carmelita told him everything, starting with Neyla framing her, Neyla's association with the Klaww Gang, Neyla turning into Clock-La, and the arrest of Sly Cooper. The last part almost caused Barkley's cigar to fall out of his mouth as he stammered. Sly grinned at this.

"Well, I'll be damned! Carmelita Fox, I hereby reinstate you back into Interpol. I'm also giving you a promotion!"

Carmelita's mouth dropped and her eyes lit up. "A promotion, sir," she gasped. "Thank you, sir!"

Carmelita put the handcuffs on Sly. Sly grinned. It was the least he could do for the Interpol fox for all of the trouble he caused her.

The pilot in the helicopter gave a thumb ups. Carmelita starred at Sly, and he back at her. As the copter lifted into the air, Sly gave her one of his 'charming' smiles. Carmelita raised an eyebrow at him. Ten minutes passed by. Soon, the reality that Sly had finally been arrested sunk in; Carmelita smiled back at him. "So, Sly, remembered that time you stole the Gaia Emerald Necklace from the Munich Museum?"

"How I could forget that?"

"I remember how you got your shirt caught in a broken window and you had to run on top of the roofs completely naked because your shirt had ripped off! I was having trouble chasing you as I was laughing so hard!"

Sly laughed alongside Carmelita. "That was extremely embarrassing!"

Sly and Carmelita went onto talking about their previous adventures, some of which caused them to laugh and smile. They even compared notes, and even argued once or twice over the details.

Soon, the conversation changed from their adventures to their lives. "So, Sly want books do you like to read?"

"Me," he asked. Sly thought for a moment. "I like adventure and action stories, mostly."

"Me too," Carmelita stated with a smile. Sly and Carmelita talked about their favorite movies. "My two older brothers are huge _Star Wars_ fans. Buena pena, they can't wait to see the next three prequel movies!"

"I take it you don't like _Star Wars_?"

The vixen giggled. "I was more into Indiana Jones when I was little. How about you," she asked

"I'm a fan of both," Sly replied to her question. "I'm a huge fan of folk, jazz, and rock music. I do enjoy listening to some opera."

"I can't believe it! I enjoy the same music, too!"

"Wow, it looks like we have a lot in common!" Then, the two began talking about sports and art. As it turned out, both of them enjoyed snowboarding, skiing, baseball, and tennis. Sly enjoyed jogging and bicycling, which Carmelita enjoyed doing as well. "Sly, if you weren't being arrested, I might teach you how to swim," she told him with a wink. Sly laughed at that. Carmelita joined in his laughter as well. They were having a great time.

She pulled out a bottle of champagne. "I've been saving this for the day I finally caught you." She popped the bottle open and gulped some of the champagne down and gave some to Sly, who also drank some down.

Suddenly, Carmelita grabbed Sly's head and gave him a kiss on the lips. His ears perked up in amazement. Sly's eyes went wide in shock, and then they closed as he took in the passion. Carmelita could smell Sly's lavender scent, while the raccoon could smell her vanilla and ginger scent. Their scents were driving them mad with…love. Their tongues battled for domination as they moaned in the deep, passionate kiss.

Carmelita finally broke the kiss and smiled while panting. Sly panted, before asking, "What…what was that for?"

"Remember that ten-second head start in Russia when we fought against Clockwerk?"

"Yes, I remember that wonderful kiss."

"That second kiss was for our first date." Sly smiled. Sly and Carmelita gave each other looks that told the other of their love. Suddenly, Carmelita realized something. "It's been…two hours!" The trip that should have lasted for about twenty minutes had taken much longer. Sly then realized that he just saw the Eiffel Tower go by for the seventeenth time. Carmelita got up and checked on the pilot, only to discover there was no pilot! The stick had been tapped down and a brick was on the pedals. Sly's friends had done him one last favor. Carmelita spun around in time to see Sly removed his handcuffs, grabbed the champagne bottle, blew a kiss goodbye, told her, "Goodbye, Carmelita, I enjoyed our first date together," and jumped out of the helicopter before releasing his parachute.

Sly could faintly hear Carmelita yell, "I'll find you, Cooper!" If he had been closer, he might have heard her add, "I'll be seeing around, Ringtail." She blew a kiss goodbye.

Carmelita opened the door to her office. She was amazed at what she saw on her desk. On her desk was the champagne bottle that she and Sly had shared during their first date, some red roses, and Sly's calling card. She opened up the card and smiled. The card read, _"I enjoyed our first date. Care for a second one, Inspector? I'll call you at 6:00 PM. Love, Sly."_ Carmelita knew he was watching. She nodded a yes. Sly saw her through his binocucom and smiled. He went home to make a reservation at the Le Restaurant Des Amoureux De Clair de lune for two at 7:30 PM. He had to get his tuxedo ready.

Carmelita smiled. She would leave the office early. Besides, Barkley told her she could leave early after her long and difficult adventure involving the Klaww Gang. Carmelita if she should that dress her sister had gotten her…

"_Sly would simply drool,"_ she thought with a grin.

Sly had called Carmelita and told her where to meet him. Sly made a purring sound when he saw Carmelita wearing an exquisite, high-necked, sleeveless gown. The woven shimmering dark blue threads shifted and glistened with her every movement. The dress hug tight to her slender and beautiful body, letting one see the outline of her figure; the right side of the skirts had been slit from her ankle all the way up to the top of her thigh allowing her to walk without being hampered by the dress. Over her hands were blue silk fingerless gloves. Sly slipped his arm through her arm and introduced himself as Mr. Dennis Evanston. "Nice to meet you Mr. Evanston or do I say Mr. Ringtail?" She gave him a wink.

"You look extraordinary tonight, my fleur renversante," he said.

Sly escorted Carmelita into the Le Restaurant Des Amoureux De Clair de lune where a waiter led them to their seats. Sly told her that he would have what she was having. "My, aren't you romantic," she said with a smile, which was answered with a smile.


End file.
